The Night of the Season of Giving
by Martina Ross
Summary: Sometimes the best Christmases are the simplest ones. For Jim and Artie, it just might be making a sad little orphan girl's wish come true. A Christmas story, short and complete. Happy Holidays!


_**Merry Christmas our Wild Wild West Fanfictioners, Deana, LuckyLadyBug, Wild Wild Whovian, Gunney, Zeragii, and California Gal!**_

The snow was blowing, completely caking Artemus Gordon's eyelashes as he and his friend James West made their way through the blizzard. Pulling their hats over their eyes and grabbing the thin, cold railing, they trudged through the slick snow piled upon the stone steps, slipping as they went.

"This the right place, Jim?" asked Artie.

"I think so." said Jim. Once they reached the large doors, he brushed the snow off the plaque. MISS STACEY'S HOUSE FOR ORPHANED CHILDREN.

"Yep, it's the place." he confirmed.

"Good, let's get in." said Artie.

Jim banged on the door. A petite woman in her early forties with walnut brown hair and emerald green eyes answered. "Good evening, gentlemen, Merry Christmas," she smiled, "I'm Kara D. Garman, and I help here at Miss Stacey's. Have you come to adopt a child or hire a servant?"

"Not today, Miss Garman," said Jim, "We've come to drop off some donations."

Miss Garman looked slightly disappointed, but just smiled and said, "Thank you, kind sirs. Please come in and warm yourselves."

"Thank you, Miss," smiled Artie as they made their way inside. When Artie was just a few steps into the parlor, he stopped short.

The place was made of stone, and very cold, despite the blazing fire in the center. Next to it was a marble staircase with a worn orange carpet. Artie and Jim huddled near the fire, observing the dismal sight. Did children really live here?

Miss Garman seemed to read the agents' minds. "I know what you're thinking," she said sadly as she poured hot chocolate into some mugs. "We are short on money. We have many kids come in almost every day, and so few are adopted."

"Why is that so?" asked Artie.

"No one wants wants them," she said sadly, "They think they'll be a burden. I do wonder why, though. I mean, they get education, we try to dress and discipline them as best as we can, but they are getting shabby due to our lackings. We've turned away those who wanted to put them to factories."

"What about siblings?" asked Artie, accepting the mug.

"Our policy says that siblings cannot be separated; adopt a child who has a sibling, and you must adopt that sibling, too. That's why so many people have not come here; they don't want so many children to look after. They usually just want one or two."

"Oh, I see." said Jim between sips, "Well then, may we please see them?"

Kara's face lit up like a light on a Christmas Tree. "Of course! The children hardly have any visitors. They will be so happy to meet you!"

Artie and Jim finished their chocolate and followed Kara up the stairs. At the top was a door. When Kara opened it, the first thing that met their eyes were at least 46 children, boys and girls, as young as babies or as old as teenagers, though most were not quite 12 years old yet. The sight of the bedraggled children made the agents sad, and even Kara was wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Children, Children! I have brought you some visitors!" she called out to them. "Misters..."

"James West," said Jim, "and Artemus Gordon."

The children looked up from what they were doing and rushed to the agents, their voices bubbling with excitement.

"Are you really James West and Artemus Gordon?" a young boy asked.

"I've heard so much about you!" cried another.

"I'm so pleased to meet you!" said a little girl.

"Tell us about your adventures!" cried a 7 year old girl.

The agents tried to answer all the happy children's questions as they crowded around them. Kara smiled brightly, Jim happily told exciting stories to the children, and Artie showed them a few sketches of his inventions. As he was doing so, he thought he saw Kara waving him over. Excusing himself, he made his way.

"What is it?" he asked.

Kara nodded to a little figure huddled in a corner. "It's her. Something's been upsetting her and I can't figure out what it is. Would you...could you please try to talk to her?"

"Of course," said Artie. Walking towards the child, he sat down beside her.

The little girl looked up. She had short dusty blonde ringlets, overgrown bangs, and deep sea blue eyes. She couldn't have been more than 6 or 7 years old.

"Hi sweetheart," smiled Artemus, "I'm Artie. What's your name?"

The little girl didn't respond. She just stared at him with large, unmoving eyes.

Artie's smile nearly faltered. _Maybe she doesn't speak English. _He tried again in French, Spanish, German, Russian, Yiddish, Polish, Italian, and Irish. The girl just started at him, more baffled than before.

Kara shook her head. "Ever since she came here, she hasn't spoken. She understands English, but...well, I can't even get her to say 'yes' or 'no'."

"What's her name?"

"La Reina Nestor." she replied, "We just call her Lani since that's what she responds to."

Artie nodded. "Lani. I'll remember that." He turned back to the girl. "Well, Lani, what do you want for Christmas?"

Little Lani's eyes lit up. She looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't. Instead, she poked at Artie's pocket.

"I think she wants some paper and a pencil." said Kara, who was almost laughing. "But not for Christmas."

"Oh." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper and pencil and handed it to Lani.

Lani studied the paper in her lap for a moment. Then she drew something and handed to Artie.

Artie studied the paper with the childish drawings. "Miss Garman," he asked, "Can you help me here?"

Kara hurried over. "What is it, Mr. Gordon?"

"Is this what I think she drew?" he asked.

"Well, what is it?"

Artie studied the picture. Everything was made of sticks. "I think I know what she wants." He looked up from the drawing and at the girl. "Do you want a ride on Santa's Sleigh?"

Lani nodded slightly.

"Ooh, I see." said Artie slowly.

Kara put a hand over her heart. "Well, darling, I, uh..."

Artie butted in, "I'll talk to Santa and see, all right?"

The little girl nodded slowly and sadly.

Artie just smiled and nudged her cheek. "Don't worry. If you're lucky, you'll get to tonight."

Lani's head drooped and she sniffed.

Artie's heart broke for the girl. "I'll talk to Santa. I'm sure he will let you have a ride." He winked. "You're a really special girl, you know."

Lani looked up at him, her eyes wide. Although she still didn't speak, there was a hint of a smile on her face.

Artie patted her hand. "I need to run along now, all right? At midnight tonight, you shall have your wish."

Lani took his hand and gave it a small shake. Artie ruffled up her hair and smiled. "Bye, Lani. I hope your wish comes true."

Lani gave a slight wave as Artie got up and made his way to Jim, who was surrounded by children, all hounding on him about what it was like being a Secret Service Agent.

"Hey Jim? Jim, can you come over here for a moment?" Artie called above the ruckus.

"Sure Artie," Jim looked down at the children. "I'm so sorry to disappoint you all, but I really need to be going."

"Awwww!" sighed the children.

"I'll be back soon," Jim promised them, "With Santa." he winked.

"Okay. Bye Jim!"

"Bye!" smiled Jim as he made his way towards Artie. "What is it?"

"Well, I saw this girl, Lani, and she's really sad," said Artie, pointing to the little girl huddled alone in the corner, "She won't speak, but I think I know what she wants."

"What does she want?" asked Jim.

"She wants a ride on Santa's sleigh."

"On Santa's sleigh?" Jim almost exclaimed, "Artie, how are we going to do that? I want to make her wish come true as much as you do, but I'm afraid that's impossible."

"I'm sure there's a way." said Artie, "We'll discuss that once we get back to the train. And that reminds me, we should be going back."

"Let's tell Miss Garman and we'll get going." said Jim as he made his way towards the older woman. "Miss Garman, I'm afraid we'd best be heading out."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Kara, "But thank yo so much for your time with the children. I've never seen them so happy."

"Oh, we'll be back later tonight with a little surprise for Lani," Artie reassured her.

"All right then. I hope you can help her. I've tried my best, but she's so unhappy." said Kara as she escorted them downstairs. "But thank you very much all the same, gentlemen, and have a safe trip. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!" called the agents as they stepped out of the old building and into the whirring snow. Fighting their way through the blizzard, they made their way into the carriage and headed for home.

…...

"That's a mighty fine turkey you've got there, Mr. Gordon!" praised Jim as he watched Artie pull out the large bird.

"Thank you, James," smiled Artie, "It's my Great Aunt Maude's finest bird, complete with her sauce."

Jim nodded approvingly. "Won't that be great with our old-fashioned champagne?"

"It most certainly will," said Artie, "And I've made a nice cherry pie for dessert."

Jim followed Artie through the door adjoining the small living room. "You go all out for the holidays, don't you?"

"I most certainly do!" said Artie as he placed the tray onto the table. "I used to act out the Nativity with all my Christian friends, who were Italian."

"Christian friends?"

"I was Jewish, Jim," said Artie, "We never celebrated Christmas. Instead we had Hanukkah. But I've always loved Christmas, even though we Jews never even spoke of it."

"I didn't know you were a Jew." said Jim.

Artie smiled demurely. "Neither did Sandy. But she didn't mind when I told her. Her grandparents were Jewish and Catholic, you know."

"That reminds me," said Jim, "Is she coming this year?"

"Oh yes," said Artie, "I'm to pick her up tomorrow."

"It will be good to see her again," said Jim as he sat down. Artie had sliced the turkey and filled their plates.

"I miss the little dear." said Artie as he sat down and began filling the plates. "Anyway, playing Nativity with my friends is my Christmas memory. What's yours?"

"Wrestling with my six older stepbrothers." said Jim, "The winner would put the angel on the tree. But Father would put a stop to it and do the honors instead. He said fighting was no way to solve anything. And Aunt Angela would make chicken and pumpkin pie."

"Nice," said Artie. He bit into his turkey. "Jim?"

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking about those kids."

"Yeah. So?"

"I want to do something for them." he said, "What if I dressed up as Santa and gave them toys and candy." he winked. "And Lani's ride."

"I think dressing up as Santa and giving those children toys and candy is a great idea, Artie," said Jim, "But I don't know how we are going to give Lani that ride."

"Well, first things first." said Artie, "I'll get to work at it after supper. In the meantime, how would you like to be my elf? You could entertain the kids."

"I'd love to," smiled Jim. "But about Lani...you got a plan?"

"Yep," said Artie, tapping his head, "It's all in here."

"Good," said Jim, "We'll work on it after dinner."

And the agents dug into their Christmas dinner.

…...

The night was cold, but the storm had died down and the clouds had parted, revealing a black sky dotted with sparkling stars. Artie and Jim trudged through knee-deep snow until reaching the stone steps of the orphanage.

"I can't wait to see Lani's face!" said Artie excitedly, "She will be so happy!"

Jim tugged on his pointed ears, shaking the bell on his green hat. "But if that little trick doesn't work-"

"It will Jim!" said Artie, "We tested it several times! It has to work!"

"I'll be keeping my fingers crossed," said Jim as he banged on the door. Miss Garman answered.

"Look at you!" she mused, "Mr. Gordon, you make a fine Santa! And Mr. West, you are the handsomest elf I have ever seen!"

Artie laughed merrily and Jim chuckled uncomfortably. "I know Artie does his part well. I just hope I _look _the part."

"Don't worry, you do." said Kara, "Come in, quick!"

Kara opened the door wider and Jim walked inside. He was mesmerized at what he saw.

The dreary hallway had been transformed. A tall tree with dazzling ornaments stood near the stairway, garlands decorated the railings, and candles stood on the table, their bright flames flickering. Near the tree, all the children were gathered around singing.

"Did you so this?" asked Jim.

"No," said Kara, "The children did. When they heard about Santa coming, well, they wanted the place to look nice. It's amazing what children can do!"

"It is," breathed Jim.

"Jim, it's getting cold out here." called Artie.

"Sorry," said Jim as strode into the room. He waited for a moment for the children to finish their carol, then clapped his hands.

"Merry Christmas, boys and girls, well done. Now, may I present our special guest? Santa Claus."

The children broke into excited shouts as Artie entered, bundle over his arms, calling out "Ho ho ho!" Dressed in red with a long white beard, it was hard to recognize Artie. Even Jim forgot for a moment who the big man in red was.

Artie took his place by the tree and all the kids flocked to him like ducks on a Junebug. Behind them, Lani lingered behind. Jim gave her a gentle push. "Go ahead and get in line, Lani."

The little girl did as she was told. As the line moved along, and children got their toys, Jim saw tears in her large eyes. His heart nearly broke for her. A couple of tears formed in his own eyes.

At last the line moved and Lani found herself in Artie's lap. "Ho ho ho!" he said, "I hear you would like a ride on my sleigh. Is that right, my dear?"

Lani nodded slowly.

"Then come with me."

He took the little girl's hand and led her to the door, Jim following. Once outside, he led her to the were the sleigh was. Lani gasped as she saw a reindeer harnessed to a large red sleigh standing only a few feet in front of her. They floated lightly in the air.

What the agents had done was inflate a large black balloon and tied it to the cardboard sleigh. The reindeer was also a balloon, but Lani believed that the animal was floating in the air.

"Are you ready for a ride, my dear?" asked Artie.

The little girl only nodded.

"All right then, in you go!" said Artie as he picked up the little girl and placed her inside the bag which he had used to bring the toys in with. "Are we ready?"

"Yes," called Jim.

"All right, then. Here we go!"

Climbing into the "sleigh", Artie pumped the hot air into the balloon and the reindeer and sleigh rose, slowly, into the air, the bells on the harness jingling. It could not go very high, though. However, with Lani riding in the sack, she couldn't see how high the balloon was, only the top of the reindeer's head. Thanks to Artie's piloting skills, he was able to steer the balloon. It floated around the orphanage like a cloud.

"I didn't know you were so good with balloons," Jim whispered to Artie.

"Just another hobby of mine," he said, "And I thought I'd never be able to put it to good use."

"Well, you just did," said Jim, "For a very special person."

Artie nodded and focused on his piloting. During the second round he called over his shoulder, "Having fun, Lani?"

Although the little girl didn't answer, her blonde head bobbed.

"I think she is," said Jim, "Well, we'd better land. The wind's picking up."

Artie nodded in agreement as the blizzard started up again. All concentration on piloting, Artie landed the balloon-sleigh safely in front of the orphanage. "Ho ho ho ho! Was that fun?"

Jim turned around to see the girl's head bob again. "She says yes," said Jim.

Artie hopped out and walked to where the bag was. "Come on out, Little Lani."

Lani pulled herself out of the bag and hopped to the ground. She then looked up at him and smiled.

"Jim! Mrs. Garman! Come here, quickly!" he called.

Jim and the orphanage intern came running. "What is it?"

"Look at Lani!"

Kara and Jim stood beside Artie. "Well I'll be!" exclaimed Jim.

"I've never seen her smile like that before!" Kara cried.

The happiness on Lani's face could have melted a frozen puddle.

Kara sniffed and wiped away a couple of tears. "I can hardly believe that's La Reina. She's like a different person. I can hardly believe it."

"Neither can I," Artie said quietly. He turned back to the girl. "Now my dear, shall we go inside?"

Lani nodded excitedly and skipped alongside him, her curls bouncing. Once inside the orphanage, she gave Artie a big hug. "Thank you!"

Kara's face bloomed into surprise. "Why that-that's the first time she's ever spoken since she came here!"

"I think she's really happy!" said Jim.

Artie knelt down and tugged on Lani's curls. "You're welcome. Be sure to thank my elf, too. Merry Christmas!"

Lani hurried over to Jim and wrapped her little arms around his waist. "Thank you Jim!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart." he smiled, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" she called as she hurried to join the other children.

Through her tears, Kara smiled. "I just wanted to say thank you so much, Mr. Gordon, Mr. West. You gave her a gift no one else could have. I've never seen her so happy. As reward I ask you to stay for the children's choir.

"I'd be glad to!" said Artie, "But first, let me get out of my costume."

"Of course," said Kara, "You can use the storeroom—you did bring a change of clothing?"

"Of course, and thank you." said Artie, "Come along, Jim."

Jim followed, a small spring in his step.

…...

When Artie and Jim emerged from the closet a few minutes later, the room was dark. The only lights were candles that the children were holding. They stood by the tree, dressed in the white robes Artie had given them. To their astonishment, there were chairs full of people in front of the children.

"Great, you're here!" she whispered, "The performance is about to begin."

Jim and Artie took their seats nearest to the tree. The sight before their eyes—the angel-like children, the tall green tree adorned with sparkly tassels and glittering ornaments—was breathtaking.

The first carol started, and Lani, dressed like an angel, sang the loudest and clearest of them all. When the performance ended, Jim and Artie burst into applause.

"Oh my!" exclaimed a brunette in her late thirties, "Isn't she a darling! We must adopt her, Felipe!"

"I think you're right, Lorena," he said, "Let's talk to Miss Stacey."

The couple got up, and Kara lit the lamps again. "Thank you everyone!" she announced, "Merry Christmas!"

"Miss Garman! May we have a word with you please?" called Felipe. "We are interested in adopting La Reina Nestor."

Artie couldn't believe his ears."Jim, did you hear that?!" he cried.

"Yes I did!" he said. He walked over to Kara. "Forgive us, Miss Garman, but we need to get going. The storm's picking up."

"All right." she said, shaking their hands. "Goodbye gentlemen. Thank you, and merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" they called as they exited, "bye kids! By Lani!"

"Bye!" they heard her call before closing the door.

With full hearts, the agents walked down the steps to to their balloon.

"Well Artie, did you have a merry Christmas?"

"I did Jim," he said, "I never thought I'd have one like this!"

"And it's not over yet," said Jim, "we still have presents tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah," said Artie, "I really enjoyed today, though! And Lani's going to get a home!"

"That's great!" said Jim as he climbed in. "I'm sure that's the best Christmas she's ever had."

Artie climbed into the "sleigh." Pumping in hot air, the balloon rose into the sky, the bells jingling. As they passed the orphanage, he said, "You know what, Jim?"

"What Artie?"

"I think this is the best Christmas I've ever had."

Jim smiled. "Me too. Giving is better than receiving. Artie, you brightened that girl's day with giving."

"And it felt better than getting anything!" said Artie.

"Yes indeed."

Despite having all his concentration on piloting, Artie couldn't help glancing up at the stars, glittering like tiny diamonds amongst black rocks. One star moved quickly. It came lower and lower, and Artie thought he saw a sleigh pulled by a few reindeer. Above the bells, he thought he heard a jolly laugh.

"Jim look!"

"What is it, Artie?"

"Is that what I think it is?"

Jim glanced up at the sky, just catching a glimpse of red disappearing behind the orphanage.

"No, it couldn't be." said Jim.

"But it was," said Artie.

"I remember seeing him as a kid, but...whoa." said Jim.

Artie cast him a teasing smile. "Jim! You told me you didn't believe in Santa Claus!"

"Well, with all the things we've encountered in our work, Santa could have easily existed. Besides," Jim flashed a grin, "A man can be wrong once in life, can't he Artie?"

Artie laughed and nodded. "Yes, indeed, Jim."

And then, with full hearts and smiling faces, the agents flew home in their balloon-sleigh.

**Fin**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
